Second Best Christmas
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Percy has something important to tell Oliver this Christmas. Mpreg.


**Title:** Second Best Christmas  
**Author:** OCDdegrassi  
**Pairing:** Percy/Oliver  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg, Fluff  
**Note:** Written for the "Valentine's Day Challenge". The prompt was to write a fluffy/romantic story about your OTP. This story contains tooth-rotting fluff, so beware of cavities. The rating was for mpreg, just to be safe, but it's really K+ material other than that. Also, I know it's a little late for a Christmas story, but what can I say? I've still got the Christmas spirit.

xxx

Oliver smiled contentedly as he sipped his hot cocoa and looked around the apartment. Percy had really gone above and beyond with the decorations this year. Oliver had helped some, but it was more Percy's thing, and the red-head had been determined to make their first Christmas together as a married couple perfect. The decorations were definitely a nice touch, but Oliver thought that it would have been perfect no matter what, simply because they were together.

The smell of gingerbread wafted through the air from the cookies that Percy had just baked, and the lights on their evergreen tree twinkled brightly. There were ribbons, candles and ornaments everywhere, and several clusters of magical mistletoe were hanging in the air. Percy said that it added "festive cheer", but Oliver knew that Percy just liked having an excuse to kiss him, which the quidditch player had no objections to.

Percy sat down next to him, kissing him gently with a peaceful smile on his face. No matter how long they had been together, it still warmed Oliver's heart every time Percy looked at him like that. He stood up and walked over to the tree, picking up a present from underneath – wrapped a little sloppily despite the quidditch player's best effort – and handed it to his husband.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said affectionately. Percy smiled, not even slightly put off by the shoddy wrapping job, and opened it gently. There was a large, dark blue box inside and Percy ran his fingers over the soft velvet. He opened it up carefully to reveal a platinum watch. His eyes widened at the expensive gift, and he picked it up gingerly. His eyes caught sight of a something engraved on the back of the watch, and he flipped it over to see a sketch of a broom and a book.

The broom was zipping around as the book flipped open to reveal both of their names inscribed on the pages within. It was symbolic of them; they had always joked about their opposite personalities – the nerd and the jock, the books and the brooms. The engraving was even more perfect coming from Oliver, because it represented his personality; it was about _showing_ Percy how much he loved him rather than using words.

"It's perfect, Ollie. I love it," Percy said sincerely, kissing his husband gratefully. He put the watch on, staring at admiringly, before standing up and walking over to the tree to retrieve Oliver's gift.

"Your turn," he said, handing the present to Oliver. It was about the same size as the box that Oliver had given him, and Oliver briefly wondered if they had gotten each other the same thing. He unwrapped it eagerly, and Percy laughed at his lover's enthusiasm.

Oliver seemed so innocent and carefree as he tore through the wrapping paper, and Percy always found it incredible that Oliver could still be like that even after everything that had happened in the war. It was one of his favorite things about his husband. Oliver quickly opened the box to reveal a little silver rattle. He blinked in confusion before looking at Percy skeptically.

"Um… it's great, Perce. Thanks," he said as sincerely as he could, trying to mask the confusion in his voice. He didn't want to offend his husband, no matter how strange the gift was, and Percy couldn't help but laugh at Oliver's attempt to be polite.

"It's not for you," he responded with amusement, which caused Oliver to furrow his brow, looking even more puzzled.

"Oh…" Oliver replied, trailing off as he tried to piece together the information in his head but came up short. Percy grinned but finally took pity on the other man.

"It's for our baby, after he or she is born," he explained softly, and Oliver's eyes widened, his mouth falling open in shock.

"You, you mean -?" He started, unable to finish the sentence, but hope was shining in his eyes. Percy nodded, his smile growing even wider.

"I'm pregnant, Ollie. We're having a baby," Percy told him happily. Oliver's eyes lit up with joy, his grin widening as he jumped up from the couch in excitement. He lifted Percy up, spinning him around in the air, which had Percy laughing and feeling rather grateful that he wasn't experiencing morning sickness yet. Oliver kissed him passionately, pouring all of his elation and love into it, and when they pulled apart, they were both smiling and teary-eyed.

"Our baby," Oliver said reverently, putting his hand over Percy's still-flat stomach in awe. He couldn't believe that they were going to have a baby. Part of him and part of Percy combined into one little miracle. It was amazing.

"This is the best Christmas present you could ever give me," Oliver said earnestly, smiling as he looked up from Percy's stomach to his face. His heart and mind felt light, as if he was floating, and he wouldn't have been able to stop grinning even if he wanted to.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" He exclaimed excitedly, previous calmness forgotten, which had Percy laughing again at his boundless energy.

"No, that will be next year when we celebrate our child's first Christmas," Percy responded gently, and Oliver stopped bouncing, his smile softening as he pulled Percy closer to him.

"You're right, and I can't wait. Next Christmas will definitely be the best, but this one is a close second," Oliver said honestly. They held each other closely, connecting their lips in another loving kiss, and Percy couldn't agree more.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews are always lovely. Flames are not.


End file.
